Truth or Dare?
by Rayquaza the Awesomeness
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge and Suzaku Kururugi are having a study sleepover at Lelouch's house. What will happen once they get the vodka out and play truth or dares? ;) Rated M for obvious reasons. xD Pwease review? LOTS OF YAOI! MWUAHAHAHA. xD


**Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge and Suzaku Kururugi are best friends. They dated once before, two years ago. But they decided that it would be best if they went back to being friends. Suzaku is currently single, and Lelouch is dating CC. Suzaku still has feelings for Lelouch, and he knows. But Lelouch is determined to keep the friendship going. **  
**So... On with teh FanFic. ^w^**

Chapter One:  
"Suzaku?" Lelouch looked over at Suzaku, who was currently gorming at the wall. "We really have to finish this homework before school tomorrow..." He frowned.  
Suzaku groaned and turned to look at him. "Stupid homework." He mumbled.  
"Yeah.. Gah. I suck at this type of maths." Lelouch stared down a long division question. "Help?" He looked at Suzaku and blinked innocently.  
Suzaku sighed. "Fine." He combed out his hair with his fingers while looking at Lelouch. "But this is so boring..."  
Lelouch chuckled. "When we're done, I can go and get some drinks and snacks, and we can play dares." They grinned at each other and Lelouch shoved his paper in front of Suzaku's face. "I dun get this question..." Lelouch said cutely.  
Suzaku sighed again and took the paper and held it so he could read. "Fifty-three plus one hundred and eight?! Lelouch, this is easy! You can't even do this simple maths?" He yelled in disbelief.  
"I meant the last question. Y'know, one more until I'm done?" He facepalmed. "Sod it, I'm getting my calculator." Lelouch stood up and walked out of the room, heading downstairs. Suzaku remained silent in Lelouch's bedroom. But Suzaku was feeling nosy, so he carefully went through Lelouch's shelves. He then slowly pulled out an old shoe box. In it, there were several photos of Lelouch and Suzaku together when they were a couple. He stroked a picture of him giving Lelouch a piggyback carefully. Suzaku smiled halfheartedly and then upon hearing Lelouch's footsteps, he put the box back.  
Lelouch walked in holding a black calculator, some lemonade and several bars of chocolate. He looked at Suzaku suspiciously. "What's up? You look slightly guilty Suzaku..."  
"Do- Do I?" He gulped. "I didn't do anything!"  
"Hm. Sure." Lelouch shrugged it off and then went back to his homework. After a while, he looked up and said, "There. Done." He grinned at Suzaku. "So, what do you want to do now?" He munched on chocolate, waiting for an answer.  
"Not bothered. Got any video games we haven't beat?"  
Lelouch shook his head and thought for a second. "I know, we have a drinking game?"  
"Awesome! This could go so wrong."  
"Yeah..." Lelouch laughed. "Be right back. Gonna go fetch it and some vodka." He smirked and left the room again.  
After a while, he returned, only a full vodka bottle in hand. "Sorry, couldn't find it." He frowned.  
"It's okay. So... How about we play truth or dares?"  
"Awesome." Lelouch sat on the bed and Suzaku joined him.  
"So, truth or dare Lelouch?"  
He hesitared. "Truth."  
"Would you ever... Kill me?"  
Lelouch went wide eyed. "N- No? Why would I?!" Lelouch shook his head. "So, t- truth or dare Suzaku?"  
"Dare." Suzaku stayed pokerfaced, staring at Lelouch.  
"I dare you to..." Lelouch giggled. "Prank call phone sex with someone." He laughed again.  
"Who do I call though?" Suzaku bit his lip.  
"I know. Call Rivalz." Lelouch chuckled.  
Suzaku sighed and picked up the telephone, punching in Rivalz's number. Lelouch crept up close to hear how he would respond.  
"Hello?" Rivalz greeted.  
"Er... Erm..." Suzaku stuttered. Then he said in a seductive voice, "Can you feel me now?" Suzaku put on a face that Lelouch could only discribe in chat smiley form:  
;3  
"Wait... What?" Rivalz said. Lelouch silently giggled.  
"Mmm baby, I wanna touch you right now and give you a blow job." Suzaku sniggered slightly.  
Lelouch was just having a silent laughing fit on the floor.  
Suzaku then mouthed to him: 'What now?'  
Lelouch mouthed back: 'Make noises.' By this point, he was silently bashing his head against his bed to keep from laughing.  
Suzaku then proceeded to make orgasm noises down the phone. "Oh yes! OH YEAH! AAAAAGGGHHH! YEESSSS!" He then groaned loudly. "Fuck me baby, fuck me!"  
Lelouch then couldn't help it. He just rolled around the floor in hysterics, banging his fist to the floor.  
Rivalz responded. "What the actual fuck? And, Lelouch? I know you have something to do with this, seeing as I can hear you laughing in the background."  
"Shut up and kiss me." Was Suzaku's reply. He was getting an erection.  
Lelouch was still there, laughing so hard, he was crying.  
Suzaku turned to him with desperate eyes and mouthed: I'm getting a boner!


End file.
